


The Voice of Our Teeth: Smutty Prompt Fills for Aloy/Nil

by queenofkadara



Series: The World and All Its Lessons: A Song of Aloy and Nil [8]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: Smutty prompt fills for Aloy/Nil, from Smutty July 2018 and onwards.The Aloy and Nil featured here are frommy monster insane Niloy series.There will probably be references here to events from the series.Ch1: prompt #147 - Glow in the DarkCh2: combo prompt - Predator/Be GentleCh3: prompt - ThunderstormCh4: prompt - "Do That Again"Ch5: prompt - "Air Conditioning is Broken" (within the context of the HZD world - which really just means a heat wave XD)Ch6: three-word prompt - wise, lip, feel.Ch7: Fictober 2018 dialogue prompt: "no worries, we still have time."





	1. Glow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First Niloy prompt for the illustrious flight_feather. Thanks love!! xoxo

Nil scratched the back of his head sleepily as he sauntered along the short corridor toward the main room of Ourea’s retreat. He assumed Suntress had gone for an early morning hunt, but as he turned the corner into the main room, he was surprised to find her there. 

She was practicing her spearwork on the short platform where the machine mind CYAN usually floated. Her feet were bare, and she wore only her thick Banuk leggings and her cropped blue blouse. 

Nil narrowed his eyes as he watched her spinning and jabbing. Her movements were smooth and graceful as always, but her gaze seemed to catch on random points in the air, and he wasn’t sure why.

He tapped his Focus, and instantly he understood: the platform under her feet was blazing with columns of azure light. Brilliant luminescent threads spanned from floor to ceiling, delicate bursts of blue brilliance dancing along the length of the lambent columns like beads on a thread. Suntress dodged and weaved between these columns of light, her gaze catching on each column as she swung and stabbed her spear with exquisite skill. 

He leaned back against the wall and watched her graceful spins and strikes. Suntress would say she didn’t dance, but Nil begged to differ: there might not be any music playing, but music would ruin this sight. The only tune she listened to was the calling of her warrior’s heart. It was the only rhythm she required to dance in perfect time.

His heart began to race as he watched her. She glowed in the dark, the gentle lights of the orbicular door access shining on her sweat-dewed skin, her hair flashing with fire and her teeth bared as she spun and whirled in a constant stream of movement. The beat she moved to was in her mind, but Nil almost fancied he could hear it too: it was the call of his heart’s desire, a throbbing rhythm in his ears, his belly, his cock. 

He pushed off the wall and strolled toward the platform. Suntress was so focused that she didn’t see him coming, and when she swung her spear unknowingly at his face, he smoothly dodged the accidental assault and stepped close to pull her firmly against his chest.

She gasped with shock and instinctively tensed, then relaxed against him. “Nil!” She released a breathless laugh, then poked his chest in rebuke. “I could have stabbed you. You should keep your distance.”

“Distance from _you?_ That would be the true assault. There’s no better way to stab me in my blackened heart.” He slid his hand slowly over her bare waist to cup her ass.

She huffed in amusement as he pulled her groin against the hardness of his cock. “Uh-huh. Breaking out the smooth words so early in the morning,” she quipped. “I don’t know how you manage it.”

Her words were a teasing rebuke, but Nil didn’t mind; her left hand roamed over his bare chest, followed closely by her green-and-gold gaze, and he smirked with satisfaction at her distraction. 

“I think you’re finished practicing for the day,” he said. He lifted her with one arm around her waist, then kneeled and lay her on her back beneath him. 

She inhaled sharply as his fingers crept along her ribs to the edge of her cropped blouse. “Nil! Not here,” she panted. 

He brushed his lips across the smooth skin of her belly. “Why?” he grumbled. Her hips were lifting already, her ribs rising and falling as sharply as her breaths. The blue light of this platform complemented her perfectly, a cool glow that shimmered across the warmth of her features, and the picture she presented was so perfect that Nil couldn’t see a good reason to stop this tide. 

He trailed his tongue in a delicate line beneath her navel, and she arched into his touch even as she gently pushed his face away. “This is CYAN’s spot,” she explained breathlessly. “We can’t do this here. It’s rude.” 

“Did you wish to speak with me, Aloy?” The machine mind’s cool voice suddenly filled the room, and Nil scowled as Suntress scrambled out from beneath him to face the sudden appearance of CYAN’s glowing blue form.

“CYAN!” she blurted. “No no, you can keep working. We were just-”

“You were in the midst of a sexual encounter. I recognized your pose from the novels that Dr. Sandoval suggested I read. I understand that humans prefer privacy for moments such as this. Am I interrupting?”

“Yes,” Nil said, and Suntress elbowed him hard. “No,” she said firmly as she shot him a glare. “You stay here, CYAN. I’m finished training anyway. We’ll take this, um, this encounter elsewhere.” Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Nil’s wrist and pulled him back toward the small chamber where they slept. He followed her without complaint; if he couldn’t have her in the main room, then he would definitely have her in their private room. 

As soon as they reached their chamber, she released his hand and folded her arms with a scowl. “Well, that was embarrassing. Thanks for that.”

Nil smiled and shrugged. He gently tugged at her arms until they dropped to her sides, then ran his thumbs soothingly over her waist. “Your embarrassment is a waste, Suntress. The machine mind understands. There’s power in this storm, and there’s no point fighting it.” 

Her stern expression melted into a reluctant smile as he pulled her against him, and she slid her palms over his arms. “You think you can just talk your way out of anything, don’t you?”

“My golden tongue hasn’t failed me yet,” he replied. “Though it seems you need a reminder of how effective my tongue can be.” 

Suntress threw her head back and laughed. “All-Mother’s mercy, Nil. What do I even say to that?”

For the second time that morning, he lifted her up and lay her back on their pallet of furs. “Say yes,” he purred against her ear. “I know you want to.” 

Her shallow breaths ghosted across his cheek as he sat back on his knees. He trailed his fingers teasingly along her waistband as he waited for her response. Finally she tilted her head back in exasperation and lifted her hips entreatingly. “Fine, _yes_ , okay? Yes. You win. I want you. Are you happy now?” 

He shot her a feral smile. “Not yet. But I will be. And so will you.” With no further preamble, he dragged her leggings off and pushed her thighs apart. 

She gasped in anticipation as he lowered his face toward her groin, but he hesitated as his gaze fell across her body. The Banuk torches in their small chamber gave off the same turquoise glow as CYAN’s platform, and he couldn’t help but admire the shape of her body in the ghostly light. Even in the cool hue of the torchlight, his Suntress glowed with warmth. 

She was also _impatient_. She twisted her hips toward him, instantly pulling his attention back to the apex of her thighs. “Well?” she demanded. “Don’t you have some reminding to do?”

Nil smirked at her wanton greed, then graced her pussy with an equally greedy open-mouthed kiss. He didn’t bother to tease her today with a gentle lapping touch; if Suntress wanted proof of what his tongue could do, he was going to give it. 

He swept his tongue along the length of her cleft, lapping up her sweet-and-salty musk before shifting his attention to her tender clit. His lips and tongue worked in tandem, licking and caressing with unerring focus until she grabbed his hair in her fists and arched her back in orgasm. 

She was still shuddering in climax when he sat back on his heels to loosen the laces of his pants. He shoved his pants away, then surged forward and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. “Is that proof enough for you?” he growled. 

Her hazel eyes glowed with heat and mischief as she smiled. “It’ll do for now,” she panted. “Though I might need another reminder later.”

Nil chuckled. She was so fucking _hungry_ , and he loved it. “Later,” he agreed, then slid into her sleek heat with one hard stroke. 

Her nails dug into his arms as they gasped together. She arched her back and lifted her hips in a wordless plea, and Nil wasted no time fulfilling her demand. He fucked her hard and deep until she was gasping for air, and the tightness of her exquisite heat enveloped him with such ecstasy that breathing almost seemed a waste of his body’s focus. Suntress bucked and surged beneath him, a barely leashed tempest of demand and desire, and Nil grasped her hair in his fist and slammed into the cradle of her hips until she screamed his name. She arched viciously beneath him, and the roaring of his climax finally tore through him, stealing the last gasping breath of air from his lungs. 

He gently slid her leg from his shoulder and dropped his head against her neck in exhaustion. Suntress wrapped one lazy arm around his shoulders, and Nil smirked as her tired laughter vibrated through her collarbone and into his cheek.

“Consider me convinced,” she said. She stretched her arms over her head and wrapped her legs around his waist. “I should forget about your so-called ‘golden tongue’ more often.” 

Nil hummed in amusement and nipped the side of her neck. Suntress could feign ignorance all she wanted. He would always be more than happy to remind her.


	2. Predator/Be Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Be Gentle/Predator.
> 
> Eternal thanks and love to Kitzie (@hellarcanine on Tumblr) for this combined prompt, you mischievous enabler you ;)  
> I hope this meets your expectations... I may have played a little fast and loose with the "be gentle" part... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Aloy’s arm was itchy. 

She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the sensation, but there was nothing for it; she had to scratch. She gingerly raised her left hand, then carefully pressed the nail of her middle finger into the itchy spot on the inside of her right elbow. 

She released a little sigh of relief as the pressure of her nail alleviated the itch, then critically inspected the intricate reddish-brown lines and dots of pigment that spanned the inner surface of her arms from elbow to fingertip. _Didn’t mess up the stupid paint either,_ she thought with grim satisfaction. The last thing she wanted was to give Vanasha an excuse to start over. 

She sighed and stared boredly across the balcony for another minute. Usually Aloy took great pleasure in the jungle view from her and Nil’s small quarters in the palace, but it was hard to enjoy the view when she’d been staring at it incessantly for an hour with nothing else to do.

Just then, she heard the creak of the door opening. _Finally,_ she thought, and glanced over her shoulder to scold Vanasha for taking so long to return. 

To her happy surprise, however, it was Nil. “There you are. I waited for you,” he said. “When…” He trailed off as his eyes slid over her: she was wearing only her smallclothes and her cropped silk blouse, and she smirked as Nil’s eyebrows lifted appreciatively. 

“Well, well,” he drawled. “What fortune have I stumbled across on this fine afternoon? Patiently awaiting the pleasure of my company, are you?”

Aloy shot him an apologetic glance. “Actually…”

As if on cue, Vanasha wafted into the room behind Nil, a bowl and spoon in hand. “If it isn’t His Highness, the Royal Pain in my Tail!” she trilled. “Come to watch the show, have you?”

Aloy sighed as Nil’s face fell into its customary neutral mask of annoyance. “Vanasha,” he said flatly. “Come to tempt me to murder, have you?”

Vanasha smiled sweetly. “I do miss you when you’re gone, you know. The witty repartee, the death threats… How do I survive without them?” She sighed mock-wistfully, then turned back to Aloy. “You are a lucky girl, to have a husband with bloody gore constantly pouring from his mouth.”

“Yeah, I am,” Aloy replied belligerently, but Vanasha only smiled and winked. She sashayed over to the table, then stirred the contents of her bowl before carefully decanting it into a small fine-tipped cone made of waxed fabric. 

Vanasha then strolled over to stand in front of Aloy. “Ready?” she asked.

Aloy rolled her eyes. “I guess.”

Vanasha smiled. “A willing participant! My favourite kind.” Without further ado, she delicately kneeled at Aloy’s feet. 

“What are you doing?” Nil demanded. He strode over to Vanasha’s side with a scowl, then raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of Aloy’s body. In addition to the patterns painted on her arms and hands, there was a swirling sunburst pattern around her navel and two symmetrical row of dots and curlicues spanning from the angles of her jaw to the top of her collarbones. 

Vanasha tossed Nil an exasperated glance. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m practicing my fabulous new designs on our little huntress here. Any handmaiden worth her salt will keep her paintwork fresh.” The Carja spy shot Aloy a mischievous smile, then placed one hand on Aloy’s left thigh. She lowered the tip of the pigment cone to her thigh and began tracing a careful pattern. 

Nil stared at Aloy’s body for a moment longer, then lifted his disbelieving eyes to her face. “You agreed to this?” he said.

Aloy almost folded her arms defensively, then stopped herself just in time. “Yes,” she muttered. 

“Of course she agreed,” Vanasha piped in. “I’m irresistible, Prince. Don’t you know that by now?”

Nil folded his arms. “The only irresistible urge you’re giving me is the urge to sling you out of this room by your silken scarves.”

Vanasha let out a delicate snort of laughter, then tutted in annoyance and inspected her cone. “Ugh, the pigment is too thick. I’ll be back.” She stood and wafted toward the door. 

“Wait a second,” Aloy protested. “You’re leaving again? You can’t just thin this stuff out with water?”

“No, little huntress,” Vanasha called over her shoulder. “The pigment will separate. I’ll be back!” A moment later, she was gone. 

Aloy sighed heavily. “Sorry,” she said. “I know you wanted to go hunting. Someday I’ll say no to Vanasha, but today was not that day.” 

Nil didn’t reply, and Aloy looked him quizzically; his arms were still folded and he was inspecting her body carefully, his eyes sliding from the designs on her neck down to her navel. 

A ripple of anticipation trickled down her spine at the intensity of his gaze, and she smiled. “Oh no. I know what you’re thinking,” she said. 

Nil finally lifted his eyes to her face, and Aloy smiled more broadly still at the obvious heat in his gaze. He took a step closer to her, and Aloy backed away. “Don’t even think about it,” she warned. “Vanasha will kill me if you mess up her patterns. She’s been working on them for over an hour.”

Nil smirked and surged closer, his hand outstretched to catch her arm, and Aloy skipped back in alarm. “Hey!” she squawked. “Be careful! You’re going to make a mess!”

Finally Nil took hold of her unpainted upper arm and stepped close. He lifted his chin arrogantly and stared down at her. “You don’t think I can be careful, Suntress?” 

Aloy took a deep, slow breath and forced herself to stand still; her traitorous body wanted to sway toward him, but she’d mess up the paint on her belly if she did. “I really don’t,” she replied. “You aren’t exactly known for your gentle touch, you know.” She bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smirk; Nil could be infinitely gentle in the bedroom, particularly when he was trying to drive her to distraction, but she didn’t need to remind him of bedroom activities right now.

A slow, feral smile lifted the corner of his lips, and he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her ear. “Is that a challenge?” he whispered, then released her arm and slowly made his way around behind her. 

Aloy stepped away from him. “No,” she retorted, with a hint more belligerence than she intended. “It’s a warning. Keep your hands to yourself.” 

He stalked around her in a slow circle, then ran the tip of his finger along the length of her throat. “Even the sharpest blade can be gentle when wielded by a skilled hand,” he purred. “Vanasha won’t know I laid a finger on you. What do you say?”

A thrill of desire trickled down her throat and into her belly at the stroke of his finger. “Can’t. She’ll be back any minute,” Aloy said breathlessly. 

Nil grunted in annoyance, then strode over to the door of their quarters and locked it. He turned to face her again, and Aloy stopped breathing at the look on his face. His head was canted low, his shoulders looming and broad, and as he slowly made his way back toward her, she was forcibly reminded of a Stalker: the slow prowl of his steps, the sinuous movement of his slim hips, even the glittering hardness of his silver eyes evoked the strength and grace of the stealthy machine. 

His eyes slid over her body again as he slowly approached. By the time he was an arm’s length away, his lips were curled in a smug smirk. “Will you still pretend to naysay me?” he drawled. “I can see the sex painted on your skin, clearer than that fucking pigment.” 

At his mocking tone, Aloy checked herself; her back was arched toward him, her legs parted more than was strictly necessary. Embarrassed, she relaxed her posture and almost folded her arms again. 

Nil swiftly reached out and took hold of her upper arm. “Be careful, Suntress,” he mocked. “Don’t ruin your precious paint.” 

She tutted in annoyance and pulled her arm from his grip. “You’re insufferable,” she scolded, then turned away to face the balcony. 

He swiftly stepped in front of her before she could take more than a step. “I’m also correct,” he said confidently. “I know you want me. Embrace it, Suntress. I can be gentle.” 

He tilted her chin up with two fingers, and Aloy parted her lips instinctively. She’d never been good at hiding her desire from Nil, and as he took her mouth in a fierce kiss, the simmering desire in her blood erupted into a full boil. She almost grabbed his waist, but she stopped herself at the last moment and reluctantly tucked her hands behind her back.

Nil gently gripped her chin and ran the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. He slid his other hand around her hip, and Aloy arched her chest pleadingly toward him while carefully keeping her painted belly away from his. She was desperate to touch him, and the gesture of restraining her own arms behind her back was somehow driving her arousal even higher. 

Finally Nil pulled away, then took a step back and studied her restrained posture. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, and he looked more untamed than ever. “You look like your arms are bound,” he commented. “Like you’re… tied up.” He swallowed hard, then lifted his gaze to her face again. “You look like prey, Suntress.”

“Then what does that make you?” she said boldly. She lifted her chin, shameless and confident now in her challenge. Vanasha was locked out until further notice, and Aloy couldn’t be bothered to feel bad; all she cared about now was the pulsing beat at the apex of her thighs and the man in front of her with dark promise written all over his face. 

“It makes me a predator, of course,” Nil said smoothly, then treated her to a devilish smile. “Is this to be a chase, then? A thrilling hunt for the fragrant blood that pounds so loudly between your legs?” 

The clamouring want in her groin seemed to pound more insistently at his words, and Aloy finally capitulated. “Yes,” she said. “Catch me if you can.” 

Nil laughed mockingly. “Suntress, when have I ever failed to catch you?” He lunged toward her, but while they’d been talking, Aloy had carefully moved away until the table was between them. As Nil stalked around the table toward her, she skipped away and hopped over the chaise-lounge, placing the fancy piece of furniture in his way. 

The impromptu chase continued, with Nil trying to anticipate Aloy’s quick moves as she darted from the chaise-lounge to the balcony, then around the table again. But her painted arms ultimately proved to be her downfall: as she tried to hop over the chaise-lounge a second time, she lost her balance. Unable to catch herself, she stumbled to her knees on the chaise-lounge. 

Nil, ever the predator, took full advantage of her weakness. He immediately kneeled behind her and dragged her back against his chest with one arm around her ribs. His other hand pressed against her sternum, his fingers close to her collarbones, and Aloy gasped. “Easy!” she warned. “The paint-” 

Nil growled against her ear. “I see the sun-cursed paint, Suntress. I told you, I’ll be gentle.” 

Aloy released a wild little laugh. “You’re being such a beast already! I don’t think you can-” She broke off with a sudden cry as Nil slid his hand up and into her blouse. He palmed her breast roughly and pinched her nipple hard, then drifted his hand over to her other breast and rubbed her nipple with his callused thumb. 

Aloy threw her head back against his shoulder. “Fire and spit, Nil, that’s hardly gentle,” she gasped. He pinched her nipple again, and the muscles in her arms tensed convulsively as she forced herself to keep her arms loose at her sides. She wanted so badly to grab his wrist, dig her nails into his arm, scrape her nails across her own skin in pleasure, and the forced inactivity of her arms was slowly driving her mad. 

Nil nipped the shell of her ear. “I’ll be gentle with the paint. I said nothing about _you_.”

A nearly painful surge of excitement tore its way down her throat, stalling her breath in her lungs as Nil slid his hand out of her blouse and down her belly. True to his word, he carefully skirted the pattern around her navel before ruthlessly sliding his hand into her smallclothes. Before Aloy could even drag in a breath, he parted her slick folds and plunged one finger inside of her.

“Fuck!” Aloy gasped, and Nil laughed dirtily. “Now who’s the beast?” he taunted. “Mouthy little prey, you are.” He curled his finger slowly inside of her, then pulled his finger free to slide around her swollen clit. 

Aloy arched her hips desperately into his hand. Nil’s lips were hot against her cheekbone, his fingers hot and hard between her legs, and the ruthless swirling of his fingers was hauling her toward her peak with an almost ridiculous speed. She held her breath, her eyes squeezed shut and every scrap of her attention on the exquisite stroke of his fingers between her legs. 

Her orgasm smashed over her like a tsunami, a pulsing of convulsions that spanned from her core to her throat and her calves, and Aloy scraped in a shaky breath before releasing her rapture in an uninhibited cry. Nil’s smooth caresses continued over her clit until she tilted her hips away from his hand. 

He released her body and slid off of the chaise-lounge, and Aloy sat back on her heels and leaned her head back in exhausted rapture. When she opened her eyes again, Nil was in front of her. He reached down and grabbed her hips, then flipped her onto her back and shoved her legs apart. 

A fresh surge of excitement kicked her heart rate up again as he kneeled between her legs. He rested his hand on her left knee, and she tensed her thigh instinctively. “Careful,” she said. 

She smiled cheekily as Nil shot her a dark look. “One more fucking word about the paint…” he threatened, then without further delay, he pulled the crotch of her smallclothes to the side, then lowered his face between her legs and slicked his tongue firmly along the length of her cleft. 

Aloy arched viciously into his mouth, then released a guttural cry as he slid two fingers inside of her. Her unruly hands tried to clench again, and she almost screamed with frustration at having to keep her hands to herself. She wanted so badly to sink her fingers into Nil’s hair, but the paint, the goddess-damned bloody _paint…_

She stretched her arms over her head and rested them on the back of the chaise-lounge, then thrust her hips against Nil’s willing mouth. His talented fingers were teasing that delicate bundle of nerves inside of her with every curl, his tongue and lips dancing over her sensitive clit with just the right degree of pressure, and Aloy shamelessly fucked his face and fingers with increasing zeal until her second climax exploded with an electric surge of pleasure.

She was still shuddering with the aftershocks when Nil pulled away and roughly wiped his mouth on his hand before rising to his feet. “Stand up,” he commanded.

His voice was an animalistic growl, and Aloy forced her trembling limbs to obey. As soon as she was on her feet, Nil snatched her up, then carried her over to the bed and tossed her onto the bed. 

He swiftly shoved his silk pants off and kneeled between her legs. He peeled her smallclothes off, then took hold of her painted leg. “Hands over your head,” he snapped. “Keep them high.”

Aloy instantly followed his command, and Nil rested her left ankle on his shoulder before taking hold of her hips. “Vanasha might mark your skin with her pigments, but I’ll mark you on the inside,” he said matter-of-factly. “Every step you take today will remind you of my cock. Every drop of water you drink will remind you of my tongue, and then you’ll think of my mouth between your legs, and you’ll be lost.” 

His blunt words were like a lure, dragging every scrap of her focus and every speck of _want_ in her body to her Carja lover. He pulled her hips closer then carefully ran the tip of his cock along her slick cleft, and Aloy bucked helplessly against him. 

Suddenly he slammed his length into her, and Aloy cried out in ecstasy as he filled her up to the hilt. She jerked her hips toward him in a wordless plea for movement, but Nil’s fingers suddenly bit into her hip, and she stared at him in pleading desperation.

His teeth were bared in a snarl, but as she watched, he turned his face and pressed a tender kiss to her ankle. He thrust into her again with a hard slam of his hips, and Aloy gasped anew as he surged forward, his body carefully looming over her and his hands framing her waist.

He flexed his hips again, and Aloy’s breath seized as she stared into his compelling silver eyes. “ _This_ is how I love you,” he told her roughly. “It’s not gentle, and it is not careful. This is a war drum, Suntress. It’s the roaring of a Sawtooth in my chest. I love you like a fucking storm, and that’s how I’ll show it.”

A lump swelled in her throat, and she swallowed hard as though she could swallow down the surge of adoration in her breast. Suddenly she didn’t care about the paint on her hands anymore; all she wanted was to clutch him close and fuck him with all the love she had to give. She reached up and cradled his neck in her painted hands. “You are such a fucking animal,” she blurted, “and I love you so much. Kiss me right now.”

Nil grinned, a brilliant spill of joy across his handsome face, then lowered himself close and kissed her hard while thrusting into her again. Aloy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and delved her tongue into his mouth as he drove himself into her heat. Suddenly her left leg was freed and wrapped around his waist, and he pressed himself even closer and sank his fingers into her hair, his thumbs stroking her neck as he devoured her mouth and drove his hips against hers in a wild and wanton rhythm. 

Aloy arched eagerly into his chest, her nails scraping across his back to grasp his neck as she panted desperately against his mouth. A few delirious moments later, Nil groaned against her mouth, then bit her lower lip as he slammed into her hard and held fast, his shoulders shuddering as he came. 

She hugged him close, squeezing him tightly as they panted in the aftermath. Finally Nil pressed a light kiss to her ear. “Vanasha is going to be very displeased with you,” he murmured.

Aloy let out an exhausted little laugh. “I know,” she admitted. “I’ll just blame you. She won’t question it.”

She playfully pinched Nil’s earlobe, and Nil grumbled happily against her cheek. “I’m no stranger to censure from the nobility, it’s true,” he purred. “I’ll happily take the blame to spare you the wrath.” With a self-satisfied sigh, he rolled away from her and rose to his feet. 

And then there was a sharp knock at the door.

Aloy raised her eyebrows at Nil, but he only grinned and tossed her smallclothes at her. “I suppose we should pretend to make ourselves decent,” he said, then pulled on his pants and fished a kerchief from his pocket. 

Aloy took the proffered kerchief and quickly wiped herself up, but for once, she couldn’t pretend to feel embarrassed. She was still thrilling from Nil’s fierce cock and his even fiercer words of love, and any guilt she might have felt was drowned out by her warm sense of wellbeing. She pulled her smallclothes back on and wandered back to the center of the room as Nil swaggered over to the door and opened it. 

Vanasha slowly entered the room, her arms folded and her face flat with exasperation. She flicked a disgusted glance over Nil’s pigment-smeared shoulders and neck, then pursed her lips as she looked at Aloy’s equally-smudged arms and belly. “How long will it take before you two can be left alone without falling on each other like wild animals?” she scolded. “It’s not adorable anymore. In fact, I’ll have you know that it was never adorable.”

Nil preened as though she’d paid him the highest compliment, and Aloy rubbed her nose to hide her amusement. Vanasha could rant and rail all she wanted; Aloy didn’t mind. She glanced fondly at her smug husband with his predatory smile and his glowing silver eyes, and didn’t regret a thing.

She would happily wade into an infinite number of messes for the love of her grey-eyed Carja killer.


	3. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt fill for the lovely @problematic-cinnamon-roll on Tumblr! Second one to come in another couple days xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was such a timely prompt for me to write today because there were thunderstorms this evening where I live. I sat on my balcony during the storm while writing this and it was ambient as FUCK. #amazingmood

A low, threatening rumble floated through the room, and Suntress sat up in bed, her head whipping toward the balcony. 

Nil lazily stroked her naked back as she stared out at the midnight sky. Steel-gray stormclouds had been roiling over the jungle all evening, and Nil knew his flame-haired huntress was eagerly awaiting the storm; it was stiflingly hot in Meridian, and only the bursting of the clouds would break the heat.

Jagged branches of lightning arced across the sky, and Suntress hopped out of bed and ran over to the balcony. “Finally!” she said. “It’s about time. I was afraid the storm would never hit.”

Nil slid from the bed and padded over to join her. She was leaning over the balcony, her elbows braced on the ledge as she gazed up at the sky. 

Nil lounged on the railing beside her, and they waited in silence for the storm. Her green-and-gold eyes were intent on the clouds, her expression tightly focused as though she could summon the storm with the power of her gaze alone.

But Nil wasn’t interested in the sky. He studied his Nora lover from the corner of his eye. By reading her face, he could tell the exact moment that the rain began: her serious expression melted into a look of pure joy, the corners of her lips rising in tandem with the distinctive roar of rain on jungle leaves. 

A sudden flash of lightning severed the clouds, and she turned to him with a brilliant smile, her pearlescent skin glowing with the purplish-white light of the storm.

“Boom,” she whispered, and a moment later, the thunder struck. 

_Stormbird,_ he thought. She was a Stormbird, a fierce and brilliant thing glittering with tempestuous joy. Nil slid one hand into the flames of her hair and kissed her smiling lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him skin-to-skin, her lush naked curves a cradle for his harder planes and angles.

Another flash of luminescence painted the sky, but behind his closed eyelids, the lightning was but a faint glow. The thunder was a stronger force, a sonorant growl that kicked his heart to pounding, but _she_ was to blame for that as well: her nails found purchase in his naked back, her bare hip angling into the firmness of his shaft and her bare breasts pressing into his chest, and there was nothing he could do to resist this call.

A sudden wind kicked up, flinging sheets of rain across the balcony, and Suntress broke their kiss with a gasp as a wave of water washed across their naked forms. Then all at once, in the space of a heartbeat, she was in his arms. 

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her ankles locked in the middle of his back and her fingers gripping his hair as she captured his lips in a ferocious kiss. His hands slid over the curves of her bottom, slick and cool with rain, but the heat of her tongue in his mouth was more than enough to keep him warm. 

Another flare of lightning, another burst of thunder, and she undulated against him slow and hard, her exquisite heat gracing the steel of his cock. _Stormbird,_ he thought. She was a Stormbird, a wild and passionate thing glowing with the fury of a raging thundercloud. She bit his lip and pulled his hair, her body pressing close in a fierce and silent demand, and there was nothing he wanted more than to follow her lead. 

He turned and carried her to the nearest wall. She gasped as he pressed her back against the cool stone, then gasped again in a breathless laugh as another sheet of rain soaked their skin, but Nil didn’t care; his cock was cradled in the vee of her thighs, and he needed to be deeper. 

He lifted her with one arm, then sheathed himself inside of her. She was sleek and so fucking tight, pleasure ripping through him with all the electric sensation of a lightning bolt, and her breathy moans brought him higher with every thrust. 

She kissed him hard, hands gripping his neck, her hips moving fast and hard like pistons. Another jag of lightning, a fresh blast of rain, and she arched back against the wall and thrust her breasts toward his face. He took one nipple in his mouth, and she cried out in ecstasy at the scraping of his teeth across the rosy bud. 

She kissed him hard, then pressed her heated lips to his ear. “Put me down,” she said.

_Stormbird,_ he thought. She was a Stormbird, an electric and untameable thing bursting with the thrill of thunder, and there wasn’t a single qualm in his mind about following her demands. 

He set her on her feet, and she moved toward him without hesitation, unerring and fierce as a flash of lightning drawn to a metal spire. She aggressively pushed his shoulders. “Lie down,” she commanded. 

Her word was law, and he followed it to the letter. He lowered himself to the floor and she followed him down, her thighs sliding over his, hips poised and ready, hands on his chest as she sank down onto his length. 

He grabbed her hips and stared up at her with gormless wonder: the beauty of her, the sheer unbridled strength of her as she rolled against his hips and stroked her fingers over the pearl of her pleasure. She was an unstoppable wave, a tsunami in human form, and Nil felt like he was drowning. The slick and heated feel of her, the arching curves and planes of her, he was drowning in all of it, and nothing had ever felt so good. 

Another staccato blast of thunder, another torrential splash, and Suntress threw her head back with a pleading cry. She shuddered over him, electric and sparking in climax, and he surged into a sitting position, pulling her even closer to his cock with a tight arm around her waist. 

She grasped his face, her lips open on a gasp of pleasure, and he stared into the stormy golden depths of her eyes. Rainwater ran down her cheeks, a shining dew that dripped from her lips and trickled along the lines of her throat. They stared at each other in loaded silence, and Nil was entranced, helplessly captivated by this moment of stillness in her arms. This was the eye of the storm, his chance to breathe her in, his time to savour the tension that crackled beneath her skin like leashed lightning. 

She pressed her forehead to his. “I love you,” she breathed. Then she moved against him. 

Nil groaned in ecstasy, and the moment was beautifully broken as she rocked against him with growing speed and fury. Her hips set a driving rhythm, a pounding back-and-forth to rival the most torrential tempest, and he was helplessly pulled along by her tempo. She poured her electric energy into his skin, lifting and honing his desperation to a fine point, and when finally his rapture found him, it was fierce and hard and splitting, a rending of pleasure from their joining point to the tips of his toes and the crux of his throat. 

She buried her face against his neck, soaking ropes of her hair tickling his jaw as her wet and shimmering body heaved against him with heavy breaths, and he ran one hand along her silken back. _Stormbird,_ he thought deliriously. She was a Stormbird, a scintillating and sparkling thing, incandescent with the lambent power of a lightning storm.

She was his Stormbird, and he would stand bold and proud in the heart of this storm until the end of days.


	4. Do That Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second prompt for the lovely @problematic-cinnamon-roll on Tumblr! 
> 
> Since this prompt had such intrinsic potential for repetition, I decided to do an extra challenge to myself and write this smut scene in a series of 100-word blurbs. 
> 
> I've done this before because I find it an interesting way to see how much punch you can pack into a word count - see [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430531/chapters/25915746) for another set of 100-word smut blurbs (featuring Reyes Vidal from Mass Effect: Andromeda).

Cross-legged and focused, she adds another ridgewood shaft to the pile.

Nil steals it without batting an eye to make an arrow of his own.

“Hey!” Suntress smacks his arm. “Those are mine. Make your own shafts.” She shaves a splinter from another shaft, then adds it to the pile.

Nil steals it without batting an eye.

She pinches the underside of his arm. “Do that again, I dare you.” 

He smirks at her adorable frown. “A game of dares, is it? You’re on,” he taunts.

“No,” she says sternly. “No games.” But Nil only smiles. How can she resist? 

*****************

Straight-backed and serious, she takes aim at her practice target.

Nil slides up behind her and pinches her bare waist.

She flinches, then slaps his hand away. “ _Nil!_ Go away! I’m busy!” She glares at him, then raises her bow. 

He reaches for her waist again. She jerks away, but her smile betrays her scowl. “You do that again, and I’ll…”

He pulls her close. “You’ll do what? Bleed me with your arrows? I thought you hadn’t the heart to fight me, but if you insist…”

“You’re insufferable,” she scolds, but her hips are flush to his, and he smiles. 

**************

Relaxed and loose, she kneels on the bedroll and starts to strip for bed.

Nil glances up from the knife he’s sharpening as her vest falls to the ground. His eyes catch on her back: she’s arched and golden like a Lodge bow. 

He recognizes the sensual curve of her spine. He darts his gaze to her face. 

Green-eyed and sly, she watches him over her shoulder. She smirks, gathers her hair in her hands, reveals the line of her neck. Subtle and slow, she sinks her hips in a smooth wave. 

He swallows hard. “Do that again,” he rasps. 

***********

Enraptured and eager, he stares at her naked body. Knees spread, her palms flat on the bedroll, she watches him with a salacious smile. 

She crawls toward him, breasts swaying with every slinking move. She straddles him, hips lifted high to tease, and he gasps as she grips his cock in her fist. A heated squeeze of her hand, so tight, _fuck yes_ -

She releases him and slides toward the tent entrance. “I’m going for a swim,” she chirps.

He gapes at her, dumbfounded with lust, then snatches her slender wrist. “Come back here,” he growls, “and do that again.”

*****************

Feisty and mocking, she laughs at him as he pins her down. “Stopping me from bathing? You brute,” she says. 

He shifts close to force her thighs apart. “You think to taunt me? Wicked huntress,” he growls. “I think you’ll find that _you’re_ the prey.”

She laughs again, then gasps as he presses one finger to her wetness. One targeted stroke of her swollen bud, then his finger moves away.

She twists beneath him and moans. He growls in her ear. “Beg for mercy, Suntress, and you’ll have it.”

Her glare is fierce, but she’s panting desperately, and he smiles. 

******************

Warm sweat and winterfresh, her scent fills his senses as he skims his nose along her throat. 

Her thigh trembles beneath his palm. She tries to lift her hips, but he holds her in place with a strong grip. 

His tongue teases the edge of her nipple. His thumb strokes her delicate folds. She gives a muffled moan, lips pressed tight to hold back her inevitable surrender.

It won’t last. It never does. He tests her slick moisture with his thumb, then brushes her clit.

All at once, she crumbles. “Please!” she wails. “Please, Nil, do that again!”

He smiles. 

******************

Sweet and salty, her slick arousal coats his tongue as he devours her lick by languid lick. 

His open-mouthed kisses caress her cleft. He laps at her gently, a teasing touch that he knows will drive her wild. 

He thrusts two fingers inside of her then withdraws, and she writhes and arches against his face. “More!” she cries.

He licks her clit, curls his fingers, and she arches viciously. “Again!” she screams. 

He smirks and obeys, and she shatters helplessly against his lips. A breathless minute later, she slides onto his lap.

“I want you,” she gasps, and he smiles. 

*******************

Sleek and tight, she takes him deep, and he groans against her golden throat.

She fucks him in a wild and wanton rhythm. “You’re mine,” she grits. 

Nil can’t reply. He can barely breathe. He grips her hips and pulls her close, skin slapping against skin. Pleasure surges in his abdomen, rising higher with every slam of her hips. Suddenly it crests, a scintillating peak that steals the remaining air from his lungs. 

“Tell me again,” he gasps.

Suntress hugs him tight, her heated lips pressed to his ear. “You’re mine,” she whispers, and he smiles into her fragrant neck.


	5. Air Conditioning Is Broken (So To Speak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for @vgtravlr on Tumblr, whose enthusiasm never ceases to both humble and entertain the hell out of me. xoxo

Suntress stomped irritably through the jungle. Her footsteps were far heavier than their usual near-silent tread, and Nil reached out and flicked one of her braids over her shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s so damn hot,” she snapped. She shoved her hair back and swiped her arm across her forehead. “When is this heat going to break? I thought those scholars said it would get cooler last night. This is _not_ what I would call cool.”

Nil studied her flushed face curiously. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her this irate over the weather; she was more of a grit-her-teeth-and-bear-it kind of woman. In all fairness, though, it had been years since the Sundom had seen such an intense week of heat and humidity.

Extreme heat was no bother to Nil, however. After the stifling cells at Sunstone Rock, the humid breeze of the jungle was a balm against his skin. “Perhaps the Sun Priests didn’t pray hard enough for rain,” he suggested cheekily. “We should go back to Meridian and taunt them. You can wave your Stormslinger and strike some fear in their craven hearts.” He reached out and pinched her waist playfully. 

Suntress swatted his hand away. “Ugh, don’t touch me!” she complained. “Your hands are always so warm. I can’t take it. I can barely take these clothes. I should have stolen some of those stupid silky things from Vanasha.” She plucked irritably at her Carja vest.

Nil raised one eyebrow. “If your clothes are so vexing, you should take them off.” He scanned her body with a suggestive smile. 

Suntress scowled at him more deeply. “How can you even _think_ about that in this heat? I feel like I’m drowning in my own sweat already.” She roughly gathered her hair in one hand, then ineffectually fanned her neck with her other. “Why do I have so much hair?” she burst out suddenly. “It’s stupid. It’s so hot. I hate this!”

Nil watched her with a hint of alarm. If she got any more irritated, he was worried she’d cut her hair off out of sheer pique. He took her arm and pulled her to a stop, then stepped in front of her and slid his fingers soothingly along her scalp. 

Her hair was damp with sweat at the roots, but Nil didn’t mind. He carefully smoothed the tips of his fingers along the braids crowning her hairline, then through the loose river of her hair to the base of her skull. “Easy, Suntress,” he murmured. He took her hair from her hand and held it loosely in his own fist. “We’ll rein these flames in so they won’t scorch you anymore.” 

She growled low in her throat, but her eyes were closed and her chin tilted back peacefully as he carefully gathered the strands of hair sticking to her neck. A drop of sweat ran down the side of her face, and Nil watched its path as it trailed down her neck. 

Without opening her eyes, she reached up and wiped the offending sweat away. “I hate this,” she repeated. 

“Don’t think about it,” he said. 

She opened her eyes and glared at him. “How can I not think about the heat? I can’t escape it!”

“Put your mind to something else,” he suggested. He ran his hand lightly through her hair again, his fingers dancing delicately against her scalp. “Think about this instead. These callused fingers caressing the curves of your skull.”

“That’s kind of creepy, Nil,” she murmured, but her voice was dreamy and her eyes still closed. Another bead of sweat rolled down the other side of her face, but she didn’t wipe it away this time. 

“Cooler and calmer already,” he teased. He drew his fingers through her hair again and gathered the smoothed strands into the ponytail in his fist. “A stroke of claws against the scalp, and the Stormbird is tamed.” 

She scrunched her face up at his taunt but didn’t reply, and Nil admired the enticing pout of her lower lip. He gently pulled her hair to tilt her head back, then kissed her lightly. 

She returned his kiss with a soft press of her lips, and Nil smiled smugly as he pulled away. “Hmm, very tamed indeed,” he purred.

Suntress growled again. “You’re ruining it with your talking.” 

Nil ran his nails lightly along her scalp once more and enjoyed her soft sigh of satisfaction. He continued to card his fingers through her hair, keeping the russet mass gathered in his fist with every stroke. The angry tension gradually leached from her body, not unlike the heat that was carried away with her sweat. 

He admired the calm of her face as he smoothed his fingertips through her hair. She swayed very slightly toward him as he stroked her hair, looking almost as though she was asleep on her feet, and Nil eyed the line of her upturned chin as it melted into the column of her neck. 

Without releasing her hair, he reached down and began unfastening the straps of her Carja vest with his other hand. 

She frowned and took hold of his hand to stall him. “What are you doing?” 

“Undressing you,” he replied easily. “Shed your warrior’s shell for a while. Catch the breeze across your skin instead.”

She opened her eyes to frown at him. “It’s full daylight and we’re standing in the middle of the jungle,” she scolded. “Anyone could see us.”

“Suntress, we haven’t seen another person in the past two hours,” Nil drawled. “We’re so far south that we might as well have travelled up a Fireclaw’s asshole. No one else will come here in this heat.” 

“So remind me again why _we’re_ here?” she groused, but she released his hand and allowed him to undo the straps on her vest.

“Something about searching for datapoints,” he murmured vaguely. He pulled her vest off and dropped it carelessly on the ground, then began undoing her pouch belt with his free hand. 

“Stupid reason,” she muttered, then closed her eyes again and fell silent as he pulled off her belt and tassets, then began loosening her armoured leggings. 

Nil was silent too as he peeled her leggings away from her hips. The red-gold curls between her legs revealed themselves as he rolled her leggings down her thighs, and his gaze dropped to her feet; he’d have to get her sandals off before she could shed the leggings. 

A slow, steady pulse was beating between his legs, lifting his cock to attention. Nil lazily admired the plump lips of her pussy before lifting his eyes to her face again. “Here, take your hair. Hold it up,” he instructed. 

She obeyed silently, reaching both her hands up to take the wavy mass from his fist, and Nil knelt at her feet to pull off her sandals and leggings. His fingers were itching to slide over her bare thighs, to feel that smooth and incongruously cool skin beneath his palms, but he held back; she’d said his hands were too warm, so he’d keep them to himself. 

For now.

His hunter’s eyes stuck on the juncture of her thighs again, and he noted the shine of her arousal with satisfaction. He unabashedly smoothed his palm over the bulge at his groin. “Only one piece remains, Suntress,” he said. “Take off your top.”

He smirked as she obeyed without the usual smart-mouthed remark that followed his demands. _She must really be worn down from the heat,_ he thought as her silk blouse dropped from her fingers to the ground beside him. 

She’d released her hair to take off her blouse, and that wouldn’t do. “Lift your hair again. Hold it high,” Nil said, and again she did as she was told without a huff of complaint. 

Nil admired the column of her body for a moment. His Suntress was a river of flows and curves, the lines of her body pulled taut from her arms in the air, and his mouth was already watering at the sight of her. 

He leaned forward and kissed the moisture of her cleft, his tongue dipping between her folds to stroke her taut nub, and she gasped shakily. She dropped one hand down to grasp his ear. “Wait,” she said breathlessly. “It’s… you don’t really want to do that, it’s so… the heat and stuff, I’m all sweaty…” 

“I don’t care,” Nil said, then kissed her pussy more firmly, his tongue sliding greedily along the length of her cleft to massage her swollen clit with gentle precision. He wasn’t sure what Suntress was worried about; if anything, the scent of her was more primal and earthy than usual, her feminine flavour bright with salt, and Nil’s desire was flaring higher at the raw wildness of it. 

Her hips pressed against his face with eager little jerks, and Nil clenched his fists to stop himself from grabbing her hips. He knew his hands were hot, and he couldn’t break his Stormbird’s focus as she rocked against his mouth. He wanted to grab her ass while he licked her clit, to pull her closer to his face while he dropped kisses along the plump folds of her flesh, but she’d told him not to touch her. 

But the act of holding back was perversely sharpening his lust. With every stroke of his tongue and every caress of his lips, the thought of his hands on her exquisite body became more and more preoccupying. By the time she thrust against his face and cried out in rapture, Nil’s cock was pounding with need, and he was feeling every inch as raw as the taste of her flesh. 

He surged to his feet, then roughly walked her backwards until she backed into a large and gnarled tree. Suntress grunted at the impact, then gasped as Nil’s palm hit the bark beside her head. He tipped her chin up with one finger and looked her in the eyes. “You still want me not to touch you?” he growled. 

She stared at him without replying, but her heavy panting and her hands on his waistband were answer enough. He allowed her to pull his belt off, then captured her hands in his own. “Hands in your hair,” he growled. “Hold it up. Keep that pretty neck cool.”

She narrowed her eyes at his teasing tone but followed his command again, her fingers twining into her hair to pull it away from her neck. Nil shamelessly drank in the sight of her naked body as he stripped off his clothes. With her body stretched long and her hands tucked behind her head like this, it was too easy to picture her wrists bound and tied to their bed in Meridian. 

His cock jerked viciously at the memory, and for one wild moment Nil wondered if he could tie her to the tree, but no; his body was clamouring to be inside of her, and he didn’t have the patience to hold back any longer. 

He kicked his pants aside and stepped aggressively into her space. He braced one hand on the tree beside her head and lifted her leg with the other hand to spread her wide, then angled himself low and thrust into her in one hard stroke. 

She arched her neck and cried out, her hips rolling against him without a second’s hesitation, and Nil dropped his mouth to her throat. Her skin was cool and moist and slick with sweat, and Nil dragged his tongue across her neck with vicious abandon as he fucked her. There was something intangible about her sweat today that was absolutely intoxicating. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the heated scent of her, the flushed look of her skin, the slick and sultry feel of her: everything about her was roiling and mixing together in a way that felt like it was pulling him apart at the seams. 

A hollow tearing noise reached his ears. Through the haze of his lust-driven mind, he vaguely realized that the bark of the tree was peeling away in his fingers, but he couldn't stop. He adjusted his grip on Suntress’s sweat-slick thigh, then drove into her with an even more urgent ardency that soon had them both gasping. 

He dipped his head again and roughly ran his tongue across the peak of her nipple, then savoured the sound of her ecstatic mewl as it shivered into his ear. Then she pushed against his chest with one hand. “Nil,” she gasped. “Stop for a second. It’s too hot for this, I can’t…” 

A sudden jolt of despair hollowed his belly. He released her leg and reluctantly pulled out of her silken heat, then crowded her back against the tree and cradled her neck in his hands. “Suntress, I would fuck you in the midst of a raging blazefire and it wouldn’t be too hot for me,” he growled. “I don’t-” 

“ _No,_ you chuff,” she snapped, and shoved impatiently at his shoulders. “I don’t mean _stop_ stop, I just mean-” She broke off and pushed his chest until he stepped away, then turned around to face the tree. She bent at the waist with her forearms braced against the broad trunk, then shot him a glare over her shoulder. “Come on,” she snapped. “Less skin contact, less sweat.”

Nil stared at her enticing pose for a moment, torn between a faint sense of insult and a strong desire to laugh at her pragmatism. But if his Suntress was offering her body, he wasn’t going to turn her down. 

He stepped close until his thighs were skimming the silken skin of her bottom. She jerked eagerly toward him, and his cock twitched zealously in response, but Nil carefully reached up and gathered her hair in his hands. 

“Even less sweat this way,” he drawled, then slowly pulled her hair while sheathing his cock deep inside of her. 

Her nails clenched against the bark of the tree, and a sweet mewl of pleasure purred from her throat. Nil grinned as he slowly withdrew, then gave her his cock again. He pulled her hair a little bit more with every thrust, his lust flaring higher as her back arched more deeply with every gentle tug. 

One of her hands slid away from the tree and between her legs, and Nil ground his cock slowly into her while she stroked herself. He listened avidly to the sound of her breath, his every sense attuned to the rapid cadence of her panting.

She gasped with her impending climax, and as soon as she cried out in ecstasy, he slammed his cock into her and pulled her hair hard. Her cry became even sharper, a ringing harmony with the slapping of skin-against-skin as he fucked her hard, and Nil watched with bestial satisfaction as she pounded her fists against the tree. 

“More!” she wailed, and Nil chuckled darkly. He slowed to a stop, then released her hair to spill across her shoulders and watched smugly as she slid one hand into her flaming red strands.

She whined with frustration and fisted her fingers in her own hair, and Nil smirked devilishly. “More what?” he asked.

She tugged her hair. “More of this!” she whimpered.

Nil rested one palm at the small of her back and set up a slow and rhythmic grind into her tight heat. When Suntress was rolling her luscious ass back against him, he reached up with both hands and gently scraped his nails along her scalp.

She sobbed with pleasure as Nil gathered her hair in one fist, then tugged her head slightly to the side. He pulled her hair with a slow and steady hand as he fucked her with increasing speed until she was keening like a wild animal. 

Nil gritted his teeth as he drove into her. Sweat was pouring down his face, but he didn’t care; his Suntress was arched like a Lodge bow, the sound of her pleasure throbbing in his ears like a war drum and driving his growing climax to a chaotic peak. At the moment that his rapture took him, he leaned low over her body and bit her neck. 

She cried out with pain and pleasure, a perfect complement for the groan that tore itself from his throat, and he shuddered with completion and rested his forehead on her back as he gasped for breath. 

As soon as the pounding of his heart receded from his ears, he pulled out of her and wandered over to her discarded pile of clothing. “I just thought of one more way to bring your temperature down,” he said. 

She huffed with amusement as she straightened up, then leaned face-first against the tree in exhaustion. “Yeah? What’s that?” she panted.

He pulled the Oseram water flask from her pouch belt, then took a small sip of water as he wandered back to her side. “This,” he said, then dumped the contents of the flask over her body. 

She squealed and jolted upright as though she’d been shocked, and Nil laughed as she spun on him and shoved him in the chest. “You - you barbaric-!” she spluttered, then pounded her fists on his chest. “You’re such a juvenile lunkhead!” 

He grabbed her hands to pull her close, then lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Oh, Suntress, save your breath. You know you love it.” 

She smacked his shoulder, then suddenly grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “All-Mother’s mercy, you’re so _annoying,_ ” she said. Then she kissed him hard. 

Nil tightened his embrace as he kissed her back. Jungle heat didn’t bother him one way or another, but he would never get enough of his Suntress’s scorching passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, in case anyone is interested in squealing about Niloy with me, I'm [Pikapeppa on Tumblr.](https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/) See ya'll on the flip side! xoxo


	6. Wise, Lip, Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-word prompt fill for @kaijulover142 on Tumblr. Thanks for the ask! xo

He brushes his knuckles along her cheek, and she jerks her face away. 

Nil smirks. “Come now, Suntress, no need for such resistance. Make your choice.” He strolls around the chair until he’s facing her seated form.

She narrows her eyes and defiantly tosses her head, but her unruly hair spills over her bare breasts. “And what if I want both?” she demands. 

He backs away a step and folds his arms. “A hunter with divided attention gets no kills at all. You need to pick. Lips or fingers?” 

She shoots him a glare, then looks away with her chin lifted in a haughty tilt. Nil smirks more widely, even as his cock pulses with heat. Her defiance is an act, an attempt to make him lose control, but it never fails to pique his interest. 

He shrugs and turns away. “As you wish, Suntress. I can leave-”

“Fine, fine!” she blurts, and he hears a faint creak of wood as her hands pull at the scarf that’s binding her to the chair. “Fire and spit. Lips, then.”

He turns back to face her and smiles. “Wise choice,” he murmurs. 

She rolls her eyes as though she’s under duress, but she’s fooling no one with her little charade. Her face may be annoyed, but her naked body is a screaming invitation. 

He eyes her appreciatively as he draws close to her chair. The flaming hair trailing over her shoulders only serves to draw his attention to her rosy nipples. Her pert breasts are arching toward him, pressed forth by the position of her arms, tied as they are around the back of the chair. Her abs rise and fall with the breaths that she’s forcing herself to keep even and light. He takes a step closer, and despite her dismissive visage, her knees slide open as though to grant him entry. 

Nil studies the apex of her thighs with a thrill of hunger. Her red-and-gold curls are damp with the arousal that she tries so hard to conceal. It shines along her plump cleft and decorates the innermost skin of her thighs. 

He kneels at her feet. “Open,” he says, and she parts her thighs wider. 

He shoots her a devilish grin as he settles himself comfortably on his heels. “Such an obedient little warrior,” he taunts.

She growls and kicks his knee, and he laughs darkly before lowering his face and pressing a kiss between her legs. 

Suntress inhales deeply, then exhales with a breathy little moan. She writhes her hips on the chair, but Nil ignores her body’s plea as he strokes his lower lip through her slippery heat. The scent of her fills his nose, the slick feel of her juices glossing his lips and taunting his tongue to taste, but he forces himself to resist. 

He kisses her clit with firm and careful presses of his lips. He caresses her folds with gentle brushing strokes of his lips. _Lips and only lips,_ he reminds himself; the taste of her is teasing him, calling for him to plunge into her heat and scoop the flavour from inside of her with the tip of his tongue, but he resists. The flavour of her desire might be driving him mad, but he knows that his light and gentle touch will drive her even madder.

Exactly as predicted, she thrusts her hips toward his face, her shoulders twisting and her eyebrows lifting in distress as she tries to pull at her bound wrists free. “Nil,” she moans, “I need more. I need to feel more! You promised-”

He reluctantly lifts his face from her pussy. “I promised lips and nothing else,” he reminds her. “You’re just being greedy.”

She gazes down at him with a mix of anger and desperation. “You can’t be serious.”

He smiles slowly at her, then strokes her clit with his lower lip in a firm and smooth rhythm.

“Metal Devil’s bloody…” She trails off with a whimpering mewl, her hips rising as forcefully as she can manage from the chair. She’s a thing of beauty, a thing of sheer unadulterated desire and lust, and Nil fists his hands to resist touching her as he slides his lower lip over the budded glory of her clit. 

With every fitful thrust of her hips and every breathy whimper that erupts from her throat, Nil’s own desire amps up from a heated susurrus to a burning scream. When she’s gasping and whimpering with every jerking thrust, his discipline finally shatters.

He licks her firmly along the delicious length of her cleft, then presses his tongue to the desperate bud of her pleasure. 

She throws her head back and releases a ringing “ _yes!_ ”, and Nil delves his tongue inside of her, savouring the feel of her inner muscles against his tongue before lapping at her swollen clit like a thirsty beast. 

She shudders beneath his mouth, her gasping cries of pleasure filling him with satisfaction. He rises to his feet and roughly undoes his belt. “Your lips now, Suntress,” he grunts. “Since your hands are otherwise occupied.”

He grins at her, and for the first time since they began this little episode, she grins back at him. When he frees his cock from the confines of his silk trousers, she leans forward as far as her bonds will allow. 

“Come here,” she commands. 

He takes a step closer. Her lush mouth falls open, and his cock slides between her lips. 

He groans happily, his hands coming down to cradle her jaw as he sinks into the blissful feel of her: the heat of her throat, the slick cavern of her mouth, the glorious pressure of her wanton lips wrapped around his shaft…

He pumps his hips pleadingly, and she angles her head to take him in a sweet, smooth rhythm. Her tongue strokes against him, her muscles squeezing him as he pistons into her tender throat, and all of it blends and melds into a storm of ecstasy that rises from his cock to his abdomen, through his chest, up to his throat-

He bites his knuckle viciously as his climax smashes over him, the fingers of his other hand tightening in his Suntress’s flaming hair. She’s suckling him more eagerly than ever, pulling every last drop of his pleasure and his seed from his pulsing cock. 

She releases him and leans away, and Nil collapses to his knees. He buries his face against her lap, wrapping his trembling arms around her waist as he presses his cheek to her thigh. 

He inhales her carnal scent and sighs with contentment, but she shifts her knees beneath his body. “Hey,” she says softly. “You going to untie me or…?”

He lifts his face and studies her hazel eyes. She’s watching him fondly, but her smile is crooked with mischief. 

He slides his fingers along the curve of her thigh until he feels her, slick and slippery against his fingers. She releases a tiny gasp, and he smiles. 

“Soon,” he tells her. “Good things come to those who lie in wait.”


	7. "No worries, we still have time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2018 dialogue prompt: "no worries, we still have time." For the inimitable @ilikedetectives on Tumblr!
> 
> Thanks to Kitzie and Baeria for giving my blanking brain the impetus to fill this prompt! XD

“Nil!”

A firm grip shook his shoulder, and he jolted at the rude awakening. Blearily he cracked open his eyes. It was barely past dawn, and he could just make out Suntress’s slender shape as she moved around their little tent.

She glanced over her shoulder at him while rifling through her belongings. “Wake up. We’ve got to get moving or we’ll be late.”

She handed him the water canteen, and he peered fuzzily at her as he took it. “You’re no Oseram, Suntress,” he grumbled. “Why do you act like a cog in a clockwork if you haven’t the need?” 

He drank deeply from the canteen, and Suntress took it back with an exasperated smirk. “We barely stick to a schedule and you know it. This is a one-time thing. Now come on,” and she crawled over to his side and shook his shoulder again, “get up. Avad and Vanasha are expecting us around noon.” 

Nil rolled onto his back and lazily stretched his arms. “‘Around’ noon, you say?” he drawled. “I like this word ‘around’. So much leeway to let us linger.” He reached out and captured her hand. 

She tried to pull away from him. “Oh no you don’t,” she warned. “Not today. We have a long ride ahead, and - Nil, come on!” Exasperation sharpened her voice as he reached out banded his arm around her waist. 

She struggled as he pulled her down beside him, and Nil smirked as she petulantly kicked her bare feet. “You’re always making us late,” she railed.

He burrowed his face through the mass of her flaming hair until his nose found her throat. “The sun has barely even risen,” he purred. “No worries. We still have time.” He nibbled happily on the fragrant skin of her neck.

She jerked her head away from him and dragged her nails along his bare shoulder and arm. Faint lines of pain flared in the wake of her nails, and Nil hissed with pleasure. Now he was _really_ awake, roused in more ways than one by the sting of pain across his skin. 

He nuzzled her neck more roughly then bit her, and the gasp that burst from her lips was as telling as the sudden curve of her spine. “Mmm, there’s my Stormbird,” he smugly. 

She shoved at his arm again, and finally he released her. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him as he propped himself up on his elbows. “We don’t have time for this,” she said sternly. 

And yet, she was making no move to rise from her supine position. Nil bit back a smirk and released a musical little sigh instead. “All right, Suntress. You break my heart, but you get your way.” He tilted his head winningly. “A kiss to make amends?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he blinked benignly at her until she relented. “Fine,” she said. “Then we’re leaving.” 

“If you insist,” he purred. Then he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers.

It was more of a light caress of the lips than a true kiss, and an intentional contrast with his earlier roughness. From the corner of his half-closed eyes he watched as her chest rose with a sharp little inhale, her hips tilting slightly as she arched her lower spine. 

His palms itched to touch her, but he kept them to himself. Her lips were parted in welcome, but he resisted sneaking a taste with his tongue, settling instead on taking her plump lower lip between his own in a very gentle tug. 

A tiny hint of a sound slipped from her parted lips, a sweet little whimper, and Nil closed his eyes in satisfaction. This was what he liked to hear. More than the ring of a fingernail flicking against a blade, more than the solid punch of an arrow through leather plate, this was the sound he loved the most: the beginning of his Suntress’s bliss when her eager body betrayed her beneath his callused hands. 

At last, he allowed his callused hands to touch. He shifted his weight to one elbow and slid his other hand under her soft Nora undershirt.

Slowly, carefully, his fingers crept up along the smoothness of her belly, and he smiled against her lips when she unfolded her arms to permit his exploring fingers to rise along her ribs. 

“That isn’t a kiss,” she whispered harshly.

Nil lifted his face to gaze down at her. “No, it’s not,” he purred. His eyes drifted down along her body; her knees were bent and her thighs pressed together, almost as though to hold her own traitorous desire in check, and the beaded hardness of her nipples was apparent through her thin shirt. 

He lifted his complacent gaze back to her face. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

He held his breath and the position of his palm as he waited for her response. Finally she sighed sharply, and to Nil’s delight, she reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and peeled the garment off. 

His cock pulsed hotly in the smooth silk of his pants as she lay back and glared at him. “I never want you to stop,” she said.

Her brows were crinkled in annoyance, but her words lifted a smile to his lips. “Good. It seems the rolling storm of time will hold off after all,” he murmured, then lightly brushed his thumb along the swell of her bare breast. 

Suntress tutted in annoyance. “Oh, just shut up and…” She broke off with a breathy exhale as he nuzzled her nipple. 

He braced his hand on her hip and focused his attention on the softness of her breast as it traced across his face. He brushed her nipple with his nose, his upper lip, between his lips to flick his tongue out and taste the rosy peak, across his cheek and down to his chin…

Her hand slid into his hair to tug his head more firmly to her breast. She tried to lift her hips, but Nil held her down with one firm hand.

She writhed and twisted her chest against the torturously gentle caresses from his nose and mouth. Broken little gasps of impatience escaped her parted lips until finally she scraped her nails through his hair, inflaming a bloom of lust deep within his belly. “Nil,” she gasped. “Come on, you’re being so…”

“So what?” he purred, then suckled her nipple firmly until she mewled her pleasure. He released her nipple with a smile. “So charming? So thorough? So-”

“Obnoxious,” she interrupted loudly. 

Nil tutted. “Such impatience, Suntress. You know that the subtle slices from a dagger can be more satisfying than an outright stab.” He slowly moved his hand from her hip down toward the waistband of her leggings, and another rush of satisfaction tugged at his cock when her knees slid apart to welcome his hand. 

“You’re drawing this out on purpose to torture me, aren’t you?” she complained. 

He shuffled closer to her, shifting his weight on his elbow to slide his fingers along the back of her head, then tugged her hair as his other hand delved into her leggings. She gasped sharply, her eyes squeezing shut and her fingers clenching against the bedroll, her hips rising smoothly to press against his fingers. 

But before he could feel more than a hint of the tantalizing heat between her thighs, he pulled his hand out of her leggings. 

She released a high-pitched little keen of distress, and Nil lowered his lips to her ear. “What a crude suggestion you make,” he growled. “I’m no torturer. I’m an artist.” Slowly, lazily, he slid his fingers back into her leggings to rest warm and still against her damp curls. 

“Mmmmh,” she whined, her eyes still shut, her teeth pressing hard into her lower lip. Her hips tilted and jerked as though to coax him to movement, and after a long moment of watching her writhe beneath his hand, he finally deigned to press two fingers into her cleft.

She spread her legs wider to accommodate his touch, and Nil gazed raptly at her face as he slid his fingers through her slippery heat. He watched the tension creasing her eyebrows, her cheeks flushing as he lightly rolled the pad of his finger over her clit, the harshness of her staggered breaths when his fingers dipped low to stroke along her lower lips. When he teased her entrance with one finger, she mewled and arched her neck, exposing the creamy length of her throat.

It was a sight he couldn’t resist. He dipped his head to suckle the skin of her throat while sliding one finger inside of her, and her guttural moan vibrated across his lips and forced another surge of want through the hardness of his cock. 

He crooked his finger inside of her, carefully stroking the smoothness of her inner walls. When she cried out and jerked her hips against his hand, he abruptly removed his fingers from her leggings again.

“Nil!” she sobbed. She braced her feet on the bedroll and thrust her hips high, and Nil watched with an almost vicious satisfaction as she shoved her leggings down to her knees. Her desperation was so obvious and so delicious, and to think she’d planned to rush out of their tent first thing this morning…

He pushed himself to his knees and peeled her leggings off, then grasped her hips and shoved her back down onto the bedroll. He leaned in low, inhaling deeply of the sweet musky scent that greeted him from between her thighs. 

His nose brushed against her clit as he breathed her in, and she jerked toward his face. Her whole body was a line of tension now, from her taut belly to the peaks of her nipples, straight up to the tendon in her neck as she craned her head back and twisted her fingers in the bedroll. 

Nil chuckled smugly, then laved her pussy with a long, hot stroke of his tongue. A visceral cry burst from her lips, and he forced himself to quell his grin as he played his tongue across her clit. He wanted more of those sounds, more of that confirmation that _this_ was where she wanted to be, right here in this tent with his face between her legs and his hands stroking her tender skin. Her cries were his evidence, his proof that _this_ was what she really wanted: his tongue lapping at her taut little bud, his fingers sliding in to stroke the moisture of her flesh before piercing deep. 

She gasped and cried out as his fingers sank into her welcoming warmth, curling inside of her as his tongue swirled around her swollen clit, and within mere moments she was shuddering beneath his mouth, her cries strangled and tight as they poured from her throat. Still he didn’t stop, didn’t ease off with his tongue or his fingers until she reached down to stroke his face. 

“Nil,” she whimpered, shifting back toward the head of the bedroll, and he sat back on his heels and roughly wiped his face on his arm. He barely had time to toss her a smug grin before she was crawling toward him, her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back, one of her hands bluntly shoving its way into his silk pants to grab-

He gasped as her fist wrapped around his cock, and then her lips were at his ear. “You want to hold us up?” she whispered harshly, and her fierce tone sent a thrill spilling down his spine. “I’ll give you a hold-up.” She stroked his cock once, one single teasing pump of her fist, then pulled roughly at his waistband. 

Eagerly he lifted his hips to help her pull off his pants, and then she was pushing him back onto his elbows, straddling his lap but facing away from him. Her fiery hair tumbled down her back, and the divot at the base of her spine was like a shadowed void begging for his touch. She spread her legs and sank low over his cock, and a surge of excitement blossomed in his abdomen, a rush so hot and sudden that he was rendered lightheaded. His eyes were glued to the rounded globes of her ass, then the heat of her - the creamy heated feel of her, _fire and fucking blood_ -

She sank onto his length slowly, taking him inch by torturous inch, and Nil gritted his teeth in agonizing bliss as she hilted herself completely on his cock. His eyes were fixed on her back, drawn to the sight of her slender fingers as she raked them through her hair and arched her spine.

“Oh _yes,_ ” she groaned. She canted her hips forward, then rolled her hips over him in a slow and sinuous circle, and all Nil could do was stare. He was transfixed by the undulating swirl of her body as she ground her pelvis down on his cock, hypnotized by her slow and smooth movement as her sleek heat embraced the hardness of his shaft.

He reached forward and grabbed for the backs of her thighs, eagerly waiting for her to start her rapid rise and fall like she usually would, but she pushed his hand away. “Nice try, Carja,” she breathed, then forced him to watch in breathless anticipation as she continued to roll and grind slowly on his cock, never once rising him to give him that hot and sliding friction that he was swiftly growing desperate to feel. 

“Suntress,” he growled.

All he received in return was a sultry snicker. “You think you’re the only one who can slow things down?” she teased. 

He exhaled heavily as she pressed down hard, vaguely noting her own gasp at the depth of his cock inside of her. He dragged in a breath before answering. “Yes,” he said bluntly. “You’re a firebomb, Suntress. You rage through sex with all the force of an inferno. Of the two of us, I’m the slow and sneaking little death.”

“Ahh, that’s a challenge then,” she said, and Nil grinned.

But the amusement was wiped blank from his mind when she finally lifted herself from his hips, then held fast above the tip of his cock. 

She paused, then pulled her hair over her shoulder and tossed him a sly little look, and Nil shook his head in exasperation even as the urge to _fuck_ rose desperately through his abdomen. It was a relentless pressure between his legs, a desperate need thickening in his throat until- 

“Please,” he burst out, and she laughed. The flame-haired little vixen _laughed._

She slammed down onto him hard, and he groaned with bliss and then with longing as she resumed her slow and wavelike circling over his cock. One of her hands was braced on his thigh, and he knew her other hand was busy between her legs, stroking the bud that his tongue had been so thoroughly tasting only a few minutes before. 

Nil gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in the bedroll, fighting to maintain control as the circling of her hips grew jerky. He bided his time, waiting with barely leashed impatience as he watched her back jerking with stuttered breaths as she brought herself closer to her peak. 

Finally she jolted, her spine arching and her head craning back as she found her pleasure, and at the moment that she gasped in a shaky breath of climax, he dragged his nails from her shoulder blade down along the length of her spine. 

The scream that tore from her throat was pure feral pleasure, and Nil’s patience shattered. He shoved himself upright, throwing her off balance and forward onto her hands. He dragged his legs out from beneath her and pushed down on her shoulder, pressing her flat onto the bedroll, her ass in the air and her legs spread wide-

Triumphantly, victoriously, he thrust himself hard into her willing heat. 

Her pleasure cry was muffled in the bedroll, but Nil wasted no time to glory in it. Her hips were hot under his hands, almost as hot as her thoroughly dripping pussy as he fucked her hard. He dragged the air in through his bared teeth, savoured the slap of skin-on-skin and the sweet smooth friction of her heat, her gasping moans as they mingled with his own untamed sounds of pleasure until finally the roiling storm of rapture exploded through him. 

His breath left him in a gasp, and he shuddered as he curled over her prone and supple form, but he refused to slow his pace until her silken heat had wrung every last drop of his pleasure from his sweat-soaked body. 

When he finally slowed to a stop, Suntress lifted herself onto her elbows and gave a breathy laugh. 

Nil grinned through his exhaustion, then collapsed onto his back beside her. She pushed herself back to sit on her knees, then shoved her damp hair away from her flushed and lovely face. “There. Now we’re definitely going to be late. Are you happy now?” she drawled. 

Nil beamed at her, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her close until she was splayed on top of his naked body. “Yes,” he said smugly. “And you are too. It’s all right, Suntress, you can admit it. We’ll take your secret to the grave.” 

She laughed again, and Nil relished the sound of her mirth and the heated press of her body against his own. The passage of time meant nothing to him, as long as it was spent by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [Pikapeppa](https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, if anyone fancies stopping by :)


End file.
